Payload measurement systems for mobile machines are well known in the art. In particular, payload measurement systems for mobile machines adapted to carry loads over distances, e.g., dump trucks, are well known in the art.
One common method for measuring payloads in mobile machines is to measure the pressure being applied to the suspension system of the mobile machine. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,739, Foley et al disclose a payload monitor that senses the pressure applied to the front and rear suspension struts of a mobile machine, e.g., a truck. By calculating the differential pressure between an empty truck and a loaded truck, the payload can be determined.
However, a substantial weight carried by a mobile machine is the fuel stored in the fuel tank. The weight of the fuel is included in the total measurement of a suspension-based payload measurement system. As the mobile machine operates, the fuel is consumed and the initial weight of the fuel decreases. This change in fuel weight can be significant and causes error in the payload measurement.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.